Christmas at McGregor Mansion
by Kailee Hiwatari
Summary: Johnny's gone to his evil Uncle's giving the other Majestics time to prepare Christmas for when he gets back, but things don't turn out as planned. PG for swearing


Christmas at McGregor Mansion  
  
Me: Hi Me again! I don't own beyblade, & no one owns me!  
  
Johnny: mwahahahahaha  
  
Oliver: Merry CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Robert: it's HAPPY Christmas!!  
  
Johnny: ba humbug  
  
Oliver: coal for the redhead!!  
  
Johnny: Santa Tard isn't real moron -_-'  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny sat on one of his satin couches bored out of his mind, when the phone rang. "Jimmy can you get that?" He asked his butler. "But, Master Johnny it's right beside yo-" "I DON'T CARE JUST PUT IT ON FREAKIN SPEAKER PHONE!!!!" The butler did wheat he was told & pushed the speaker phone button. "Hello?" asked Johnny. "Johnathan is that you?" came the gruff voice from the other line. Johnny quickly sat up. "Ya it is Uncle Sam" Johnny replied. "USE PROPER GRAMMER BOY!!!" Sam yelled. Johnny covered his ears. His Uncle Sam was in high regards, & even lived in Edinburgh castle. He was a strict man who absolutely did not accept slang or any other as Robert would put it 'Uncouthness' "I would like to know if you would come & visit me for Christmas, it would be nice to have someone in the family spend time with me." Sam said. Johnny not wanting to face his Uncle Sam's wrath, agreed to stay with him for Christmas & had Jimmy give him a limmo ride to Edinburgh.  
The day before Christmas Eve, Oliver called Enrique & Robert to a meeting in the Eiffel Tower café. "I'm sure you know how Johnny is about Christmas" Oliver said. The other two nodded. "Well, I thought it would be nice of us to do something to him & decorate his mansion for Christmas" said Oliver. "I mean, no one ever does anything for him" "How will we do that? He won't just let us waltz into his mansion & deck the halls! Maybe Jimmy but, not him" Enrique pointed out. "Oh but Johnny isn't there" Said Oliver grinning. "Jimmy told me he's in Edinburgh visiting 'Uncle Sam'" So the three went Christmas shopping in Paris & got a ride on 'Air Oliver' (Oliver's private Blimp) to Glasgow.  
Robert knocked on the double oak doors & Jimmy the butler answered the door. "Oh Hello, come in" He let them in & they all moved into the huge living room. "I'll be willing to help also" said Jimmy. Oliver nodded "The more the Merrier" so they got to work setting up the lights & tree.  
Meanwhile Johnny was having a 'FUN' time with his uncle Sam. "Did you have any plans for Christmas Johnathan?" He asked "Just want to know because I don't want to intrude on any plans you have" "No I don't" sighed Johnny slumping in an armchair. "GRAMMER!!! It's NO I DO NOT!! Not, No I don't! & Do not slouch boy! It is bad for your posture." Johnny sat up straight & grumbled.  
Christmas Eve, Oliver, Enrique & Robert admired their work. The place looked like the North Pole it's self. Presents from the 4 (3 Majestics plus Jimmy) were under the tree & everyone took a seat in an armchair. "I hope he likes it" Oliver said, Enrique nodded. Midnight came around fast & the boys found the rooms they usually stay in when they stay at the mansion & hit the sack.  
The next morning Oliver woke up first. He ran down the stairs yelling "MERRY CHRISTMA-" He stopped practically in mid jump at what stood in between him & the tree. "M-m-merry Christmas J-johnny" Oliver stuttered. Johnny arched an eyebrow & started walking toward the smaller green haired boy. "You know how I feel about Christmas" He said prodding Oliver in the chest. Enrique & Robert came down stairs. Johnny looked up & growled. Then he looked back at Oliver. "Since you're the most cheery one here Oliver, I tell you to pass this on." He grabbed Oliver's ear & yelled in it "BA HUMBUG!!"  
"Wow talk about the Grinch" Enrique whispered to Robert who nodded. "You ain't-I mean are not going to convince me Cindy-Loo Who so do not bother!" He said, & would've gone on with more insults if Jimmy hadn't wrapped him in gold garland & sat him in a chair, which he immediately jumped back out of with a yelp*. "Ow stupid Uncl-FINE I'll be merry this Christmas, & this one ONLY!!" He yelled. Oliver cheered & ran over to the tree & pulled presents out from underneath it.  
Oliver handed Johnny Enrique's present to him, he opened it. It was an Exercise tape. "Oh Enrique, Buns & Thighs** is my fave!" he said sarcastically. He opened Oliver's next. It was a perfect Mona Lisa that Oliver painted him self. Johnny said that it would go nice with the other scribbles in his art gallery, which hurt Oliver's feelings. "Whoa sorry Oli, I didn't mean it, really thanks" Oliver got over it & handed him another present. "Oh thanks Robert, lump of coal, I love it, & so will my fire place," said Johnny. "But, Johnny, that's not Robert's present." Said Oliver. "Yes, I think coal's to good for you, I got you a new set of attack rings" Robert said. "Well then who's it from?" asked Johnny. He turned over the nametag.  
"To Johnathan McGregor From Santa, HILARIOUS OLIVER!" "No it wasn't me honest!" Said Oliver, & he wasn't lying. 0_o  
  
THE END  
  
So you like? I know it sucks, please Review!  
  
*I said Uncle Sam was strict, & if you didn't get what it meant, it means *whipcrack*  
  
**Buns & Thighs is an exercise tape, just mentioning this encase no one knows ^_^ 


End file.
